


Trixie's Monster Protectors

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Lucifer and Friends [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, super fluff, super silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer finds out that Trixie is being bullied at school, so he and Godzilla decide to do something about it.  Meanwhile, Lucifer doesn't know how to deal with his newfound feelings of love for Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trixie's Monster Protectors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vendetta1897](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta1897/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to Vendetta1897, to whom I am in severe compliment debt. You are awesome x a billion billon trillion, so there! And also, Vendetta1897 gave me the plot bunny of Trixie getting bullied, so thank you very much! You're super-awesome!
> 
> A super-super SUPER huge thank you to my super beta with the awesome editing skills, ScooterThyme! You make my work shine -- thank you!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All "Lucifer" characters belong to Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Mothra, Gigan and Rodan belong to Toho Co. Ltd., Legendary Pictures, Warner Brothers Pictures, Tanaka Tomoyuki, Honda Ishiro, Tsuburaya Eiji, and everyone else who ever had anything to do with these guys. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Lucifer stared at his ringing phone, debating whether or not he should answer.

He could see from caller ID that it was from the detective.  For two weeks straight he had been avoiding her like the plague, afraid that if he saw her, he’d turn into a blobby puddle of love at her feet -- such a distressing condition!  He had made a massive fool of himself taking care of her as he did the last time he had seen her, when she had been hung over.  She obviously felt nothing for him, and there he was, casting sheep’s eyes at her!  It had to stop!

Doctor Linda had been of no help -- he had rushed to see her right after his discovery that he loved Chloe.  She had said that it was perfectly natural to have these... _feelings..._ and to pursue them.  But that’s not what he wanted!  He wanted Doctor Linda to take away these stupid human emotions and turn him back into the Devil-may-care Devil that he once was!  But she refused and said it wasn’t possible.  Feeling decidedly ill, he had left his therapist to go drink himself into oblivion… except that he couldn’t get drunk.  And so he just did what he did best: he avoided the entire problem -- which was the detective, in this case.

The phone was still ringing.  The desire to hear her voice overcame his good sense, and he cringed.  Bloody hell, when had the Devil lost all his will-power?

“Hello, Detective!” he said brightly as he answered his phone, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

“L-Lucifer?”  

The fallen angel glanced at his phone, wondering if he had a bad connection, before putting it back to his ear.  “Detective?  You sound... odd.”

“It’s me -- Trixie.  Mommy forgot her phone today, so I’m using it.”

Lucifer glanced at his phone again in puzzlement.  He could have sworn the voice said she was the detective’s spawn, but she sounded... watery.  Something was definitely wrong, and he felt a horrible panicky feeling inside of him as his heart started to pound frantically.  Bloody hell, he hated this gooey, mushy feeling that made him worry at her distress!

“What’s wrong, child?  Are you all right?” he asked, unable to keep the anxiety from his voice.  “Is it your mother, is she hurt?”

“Mommy’s okay....”  She still sounded watery.  Lucifer’s brow furrowed.  If the detective was fine, then that meant something must have happened to the little spawn?

“Right. Then what’s wrong?”

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.  “Can you come over now?  I miss you.”

Oh no.  Oh no, oh no, oh no....  No no nononono....

“Ah... right....  Listen, child --”

“P-please, Lucifer?  I... I’m so lonely....”

Oh bloody hell.  There was no way he could say no.  “Of course, child -- right away.”  At least he had the presence of mind to ask, “Ah... right.  Is your mother home?”

“No -- she said she might be late tonight.  Ashley’s taking care of me.”

“Very well.  Sit tight, child.  I’ll be there soon.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

It didn’t take Lucifer long to reach Chloe’s house -- well, not with the way he drove, at least.  The detective would have had a conniption about him zipping in and out of traffic like the Devil he was, but really, there was never any danger in it.  He prided himself on being an excellent driver.  Why she couldn’t be impressed with at least _that_ aspect of him he really couldn’t understand.  Oh well.  The woman was definitely a mystery to him.  A lovely, beautiful, achingly desirable mys--

Bloody hell!  He had to stop thinking like that!

Frowning mightily, he pulled the Corvette into Chloe’s driveway and hopped out in one easy movement.  He had to get a hold of himself.  This was getting bloody ridiculous!  With quick, deft hands, he straightened his clothes and marched up to the front door.

The little spawn had been keeping an eye open for him, for she opened the door before he could even knock.  With a cry, she barreled into him and clung tightly to his waist, letting out small, distressing noises.

Lucifer, with his fist still raised to knock, stared down at the little spawn attached to his waist.  Was she laughing?  It was hard to tell, with her face buried in his waist.  Perhaps she was ill...?  The sounds she made were odd, snuffling noises.  Taking her shoulders in his hands, he peeled her back from him and took a good look at her.

Oh, bloody hell, she was _crying!_  

Panic filled him.  What did one do with a spawn that was crying?!  Well... what did one do with a spawn, period?  But he set those questions aside as his chest clenched with a horrible, tight feeling, coupled with a dreadful feeling of helplessness.

“Ah... right.  What ails you, child?”

Without saying anything, she took his big hand in her little one and dragged him inside.  Lucifer kicked the door shut behind them as they moved to the living room couch.  Well, the fallen angel thought, at least they’d have privacy.  Ashley, the babysitting teenager sitting at the dining table, didn’t even bother glancing up from her phone.

When he sat down, the child threw herself at him and sobbed uncontrollably.  Lucifer gaped at the small bundle of human wrapped around his chest and didn’t know what to do.  Looking around frantically, he saw no one to help him out of this predicament.  He unknowingly let out a few high-pitched whimpers of distress as he awkwardly patted the girl on the back.

Lucifer handed his handkerchief to her and watched with a bit of concern as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and blew her nose into the silk cloth.  When she handed his handkerchief back to him full of nasal fluids, he was tempted to tell her to keep it, but instead put it in his suit pocket with a grimace.  He didn’t want the little spawn’s feelings hurt any more than they already were.

“Right.  Now, child, why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” he said.

The little girl looked up at him with big, tear-filled eyes.  “Billy Snyder and Zach Johnson have been making fun of me at school.  They told everyone in my class that I’m a liar about Godzilla and King Ghidorah and all the monsters, and now I don’t have any more friends.  Yesterday they started shoving me around, but Noah --”

“Noah?”

“Yeah, a boy in my class.  He always throws french fries at me at lunch.  Mommy said that means he might like me.”

“Indeed?”  Hmmm, maybe _he_ should throw french fries at the detective?  Would that make her notice him?  Realizing he was getting sidetracked, Lucifer straightened and said, “Right.  Go on with your tale, then, child.”

“Well, Noah jumped in and tried to stop them from shoving me.  They beat him up, and today he wouldn’t even look at me.”  This started a whole new round of crying, which caused a tight pain in Lucifer’s chest.  The whole incident made Lucifer upset... and angry.  Very, very angry.  How dare they make fun of Beatrice when she did nothing but tell the truth, and then beat up another poor child who was trying to defend her?!  And then that poor child not even wanting to be friends with Beatrice afterwards?!   _How dare they?!_

Rage such as he had never felt boiled up within him, so hot and furious that he thought he’d explode. For a moment his eyes burned bright red before he was able to get himself under control and make them normal again.  No sense in scaring the the detective’s little one half to death, after she had had such a traumatic day already.

“I’ll punish them all,” Lucifer growled.  He started to stand up, but the little girl stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“No, Lucifer!  Mommy tried that already -- it doesn’t work.  That will just make it worse -- they’ll never leave me alone!”  She hugged him around the neck, clinging once again to him.  “Please, just... be my friend and play with me.  Please?”  Her big eyes begged him to let it go.

The fallen angel gaped at her.  “But -- but they -- You want me not to --  But --” he sputtered angrily.  He couldn’t wrap his head around it.  Not punish the guilty -- the horrible bullies?  If he was back in Hell, he’d make sure they went to a very special place --

But he wasn’t back in Hell.

Bloody hell.  

“Please, Lucifer?  I just want a friend.  Can you play with me?  Please?”

With a gusty sigh, the fallen angel nodded.  “Very well, child.”

She looked at him with concern.  “You won’t tell Mommy, will you?  Promise me you won’t tell Mommy --”

Sighing again, he said, “I cannot promise anything, child, but I won’t bring it up if she doesn’t, if that suits?”  At the girl’s nod, he continued, “Now, what would you like to do?”

The little one broke into a grin, her tears forgotten.  Slipping off the couch, she took his hand as he stood and guided him to her room.  “Let’s play with Molly McDowell!  The ballerina ninja chemist!”

Oh bloody, bloody hell.  Unable to punish the guilty, and now trapped into playing dolls with the little spawn?  How did he land in this weird sort of Hell?

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer hadn’t meant to stay so late, but the next thing he knew, he heard the front door open and the detective calling for her daughter.  Oh.  No.  No no nononono....  He didn’t want to see her.  The idea of jumping out of the nearest window suddenly seemed quite appealing.

“Mommy, in here!” the little girl said before Lucifer could shush her.  Could he scramble under the bed before she came in...?

“Hi Trixie....   _Lucifer?!”_

Too late.

Pasting a wide smile on his face, the fallen angel turned to the detective.  She was beautiful -- breathtakingly so.  He couldn’t even get any words out, other than, “Hello, Detective.”

Chloe gaped at him.  “What the --   You go missing for another two weeks and suddenly you’re in my house?!  What the hell, Lucifer!”

He couldn’t say anything.  He just stared at her, awestruck by the fire he saw burning in her.  It aroused him to no end, and the urge to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless right there in the child’s bedroom overtook him.  He even took a step forward before the child’s words snapped him back to his senses.

“I called him on your phone, Mommy -- I missed him!”

The detective looked at her daughter with concern.  “You called...?”

“I... I haven’t seen him in a long time,” the little girl said.  Lucifer blinked, surprised that she hadn’t mentioned the real reason.  

Chloe bent down and looked at her daughter in the eye.  “Trixie, baby, you can’t be calling Lucifer whenever you want to.  He has to work --”

“On the contrary, Detective, I wasn’t busy,” he found himself saying, which made him blink.  What made him say that?  It was the truth, but still, he hadn’t meant to offer up that information.  He was surprising himself a lot these days.  

The detective shot him a killing look.  “Then why haven’t you been to the station?  Why haven’t you answered any of my calls?  Or texts?  What is going on with you?!” she snapped.  Lucifer found himself getting more and more aroused by her ire.  He really had to leave the house before he did something stupid; he was sure he was already casting sheep’s eyes at her.  The urge to kick himself was very great.  The Devil casting sheep’s eyes?!  Disgusting!

“Yes, well... I really must be going, Detective.”  Lucifer started to walk away, but Chloe stopped him with a hand on his arm.  

“What’s going on, Lucifer?” she asked, concern in her voice.

Her touch burned him right through the suit jacket he wore, making him shiver with delight.  The fallen angel found himself unable to move at the contact, his mouth gaping as he looked at her.  A shaft of heat went through him, spreading through his chest and working up his neck to his face.  Oh, if only her hand was on his naked skin....  Maybe he should strip right there until he was naked...?  Would she touch him on his arm?  Chest?  Maybe even his --

“Do you have to go?” the little girl asked, interrupting his terribly X-rated thoughts.

The detective was looking at him with an odd expression.  Was what he had been thinking reflected on his countenance?  Had she seen it?  The strange heat grew worse, making his face very hot.  It spread rapidly, even to the tips of his ears.  “Yes, child....  I have to go.”  Now.  Now now now now now --

“Wait a minute -- are you blushing?!” Chloe asked, inspecting his face closely.  

“Of course not,” Lucifer blustered.  Was he?  He didn’t think so.  It was just heat on his face.  Because he was the Devil.  Yes, that was it.  “The Devil doesn’t blush.”

She suddenly grinned.  “Sure looks like it to me.  Tell me, why would you be blushing?”

“I... I....”  A strange, unfamiliar awkwardness gripped Lucifer.  He had never felt this way before.  Usually he was so good with words, very smooth -- but right at this instant he felt very... clumsy, as Mothra had once accused him of being.  He had to get out of there.   _Now!_

Giving her a crooked grin, he said, “Bloody hell, look at the time -- I have to get back to LUX.  If you’ll excuse me, ladies?”

And then he strode out of there as fast as he could without making himself look like a crazy loon.  He heard the detective’s voice calling him back, but that just made him pick up the pace.  Before he knew it, he was driving away and home free.

What a close call that had been!  Any longer and he would have been bloody stupid and kissed Chloe like a twitterpated loon, right there in front of her daughter!  And he probably would have gotten a slap -- maybe two -- for his troubles.  Not that he minded a slap -- it was kind of exciting -- but still....  Bloody hell, he was a fool.  The Devil was an absolute, lovesick fool.  How his dad must be laughing his head off about now....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“So that’s what happened to the child at school,” Lucifer told Godzilla later on that week.  He had managed to get in touch with the big monster for an emergency meeting at their usual spot -- El Pescador State Beach.

The big lizard growled unhappily at the news.

“I want to punish the little sods, but she says it will only make things worse,” the fallen angel said.

Godzilla looked increasingly agitated as he rumbled and even roared at Lucifer.

“Bloody hell, I agree with you!  But what _can_ we do?”

They both stood there on the beach, thinking hard of a solution to the young girl’s problem.  Suddenly Lucifer snapped his fingers, and his face lit up like a beacon.  

“Right.  I have an idea!  The child said that next Tuesday their class is taking a field trip to the tidepools in San Pedro.  Maybe....”  

After discussing the plan, both Devil and monster grinned wolfishly at each other and went to put their plan into motion.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Tuesday came around before Lucifer knew it.  

He sat behind the wheel of his Corvette outside the school, watching the kids pile into buses.  Now... which one was little Beatrice going to be in?  He wanted to make sure he was with her when everything started going to Hell in a handbasket, so that the lines of communication would be open.  Grinning wickedly, he started the engine as the bus pulled away from the curb.  He couldn’t wait to see the look on the bloody bullies’ faces when he was done with them.

The bus drove south slowly down the 110 Freeway, which drove Lucifer absolutely mad with impatience, but he stayed behind them.  Traffic was horrendous, with it being a weekday, but the fallen angel managed to stay behind the bus the entire time.  It was a little harder to follow after the freeway ended and turned into surface streets, with bloody reckless drivers cutting him off left and right, but he stayed behind the bloody bus by running a few yellow lights -- and reds.  

When the vehicle finally stopped at the Cabrillo Coastal Park, Lucifer parked some distance away and walked behind the group of school spawn.  He had no inclination to get closer than he had to -- the only one he wanted to be near was Beatrice, who was walking alone behind the crowd.  With his hands in his pockets, he followed.  He thought he was doing pretty well at avoiding detection, until the detective’s child suddenly glanced backward and spotted him.  Her little face lit up with joy and she ran to him at full tilt.

“Lucifer!” she squealed, giving him a huge hug around the waist.  

Holding up his hands with a nervous little laugh, he said, “Yes, child, me.”

“What are you doing here?” she asked as she let him go.

Bending down so that he could look the little girl in the eye, Lucifer smiled and said, “Well, child, I have a surprise for you.  But first -- tell me.  Which of these bloody buggers gave you trouble?”

The two of them looked at the children across the parking lot.  The class had stopped and the little ones were looking at them oddly.  When the teacher started walking toward them, Lucifer straightened to face her.

“Who are you?” the woman asked suspiciously, but then melted as Lucifer gave her his most charming smile.

“Oh, I’m just a friend of Beatrice’s mother.  Would you mind terribly if I walked along with the child today?” he asked as he glanced down at the young girl.  

Blushing madly, the teacher said, “Oh, no, not at all, if you know Detective Decker --”

“They work together,” Trixie piped up with a grin.

“Oh okay!  Come join us, then,” she said and beckoned for him to join the rest of the class.

When Lucifer had the chance, he bent closely to the little girl’s ear and asked, “So... which ones?”

“Billy --” she pointed to a big blonde child, “ -- and Zach.”  The other child was a thin, dark-haired fellow.  

“And the one who won’t look at you in the eye?”

“Noah,” Trixie said and pointed to a brown-haired boy with bruises on his face and arms.  The boy glanced at the tall man and the girl, then looked away quickly.

“Right,” Lucifer said.  “Thank you, child.”

The fallen angel decided to approach the brown-haired lad first.  Sauntering up to him, he managed to cut him from the rest of the group.  Noah looked up at him with suspicion.  

“I see you’ve been in a fight,” Lucifer said.  “Why?”

“What’s it to you?” he replied belligerently.

Oh, a difficult one.  Very well.  “Right.  Listen, lad, I’m a friend of Beatrice’s.  I was wondering why you refuse to look in her eye today.”  The boy stared up at him for a moment, not reacting, so Lucifer began to apply his charm.  “Come on, lad, you can tell me.  Do you dislike her?”

“No!” the boy said.  “I -- I....”

“Come on, tell me...  What is it a young buck such as yourself desires?”

Noah gave Lucifer a blank stare and said, “I want Trixie to like me.”

“Oh.”  This surprised the Devil.  “I thought you didn’t like her.  You wouldn’t look her in the eye --”

Without a word, the boy’s gaze shifted to the ground.

“What is it, lad?  You can tell me....”

“She was getting picked on... but I couldn’t stop them,” he said in a shame-filled voice.  “I can’t face her.  I failed her.”

“Oh.”  Well.  This was interesting, and Lucifer certainly couldn’t punish this lad for trying to help Beatrice.  Maybe he could help things along a bit, though.  He was, after all, the Devil.  “Right.  I’m certainly not one to give advice to lovelorn fellows such as yourself, but not looking her in the eye is giving her the wrong impression.  She thinks you don’t like her.”

Noah looked up at that.  “Oh no, it’s not that at all --”

“Then go show her, lad!  Go talk to the girl!  Isn’t that what you desire?”

Lucifer watched the boy nod nervously, then run off to the little girl’s side.  He saw him talk to Beatrice for a long moment, and then she laughed.  They started walking together, and the fallen angel nodded.  He had done his good deed for the day -- wait just a moment!  Since when did the Devil start doing good deeds?!  Throwing up his hands in disgust, he rolled his eyes at his own actions.  Soft -- he was getting soft!  

Right.  Well, at least he gave Beatrice the friend she desired, and Noah the girl he desired.  Yes, all was right with the world... well, almost.  He eyed the two bullies who were making fun of some of the other students, and grinned wickedly.  

When the students had all reached the tidepools, Lucifer whistled shrilly between his teeth; the sound could be heard clearly for miles around.  At that moment, Godzilla, who had been waiting submerged just off the coast, pulled himself out and started wading across the continental shelf, toward the beach.  Close by, Gigan also emerged from the water, joining the large fire-breathing lizard.  King Ghidorah, Rodan, and Mothra swooped in from the sky to land on the large stretch of sand near the tidepools.

Mass pandemonium broke out.  Everyone started screaming and running this way and that, like ants scattering in a frenzy.  Lucifer laughed.  So much like Hell!  The screaming!  The panic!  It felt really good, like he was back in his element.  

He waded through the young children running furiously past him, his sharp eyes searching for the two bullies.  There was one -- his hand shot out and snagged the little bugger by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.  But where was the other?  Spotting the other bully, Lucifer made a beeline to him, grabbing him by the front of the shirt, as well.

“Well, hello, boys,” he said as he gave a grin full of malice.  Lucifer felt great satisfaction surge through him as the two boys swallowed convulsively with fear.

Now... where was Beatrice?

The little girl had run up onto the beach, greeting her friends with a big smile and a wave.  “Godzilla!  Gigan!  Rodan!  Mothra!  One, Two and Three!  You all came!”  

She started cheering as they gathered around her, running to each one and giving out hugs.  Three’s head flopped over with an overjoyed chirp when she gave him a kiss.  Two nudged the little girl for attention while One just rolled his eyes and tried to look dignified -- but he made sure he got the next hug.  Rodan and Gigan shoved at each other, fighting for who would get attention from Trixie next, while Godzilla and Mothra just looked on patiently.

Godzilla gave a rumble as Lucifer walked over to where the detective’s child waited with her monster friends.  

“He says of course they would come,” he translated as he approached the group.  Turning to Trixie, he said, “I bring you a gift, child.  Well, two, actually.”  He set the boys down in front of her in the sand.  

Addressing the bullies, Lucifer said, “I’ve heard you’ve been nasty to our Beatrice.  I believe you owe her an apology.”

Speechless with fright, the two boys just gaped at Lucifer, the monsters, and the target of their bullying.  

The fallen angel’s eyes narrowed, and he gave each one a strong shake on the shoulder.  “Apologize, you bloody sods!”

The thin, dark-haired boy, Zach, was the first to speak.  “S-sorry, Trixie,” he murmured.

“Louder,” Lucifer said.  

The boy repeated his apology in a louder voice.  

“Now then, promise never to bully her again,” Lucifer said reasonably, but, keeping his back to the little girl, he let his eyes glow red hot with the rage he felt.  

The boy fell backward in the sand, screaming, “I promise!  I promise!”

The fallen angel blinked, his eyes once again returning to normal.  “Very good.  You may go,” he said calmly, before turning his attention to the other fellow.  “Now you.”

The big blonde boy just stared defiantly at him.  “You don’t scare me.  My dad is a hot shot police officer.  He’ll arrest you.”

“Oh, arrest me?” Lucifer asked, his eyebrows climbing high on his forehead.  “Really?  Well, my boy, I also happen to work at the police department, so your threat means nothing to me.”  Giving the boy a feral grin, he added, “Besides, I don’t think you realize the dire situation you’re in.  Look around you.  What do you see?”

The boy looked up at the five monsters all staring at him fiercely.  Billy laughed with bravado.  “They don’t scare me.  Bunch of fake puppets.  Trixie is a big, fat liar --”

Rodan had heard enough.  Before anyone could guess what he was going to do, he bent down in a blink of an eye and grabbed the boy in his beak, holding him in his mouth like a lollipop as he straightened.  Billy’s screams could be heard, but all anyone could see coming out of Rodan’s beak were the boy’s rear end and two kicking legs.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Lucifer said with a surprised expression while the detective’s child looked on in horror.

“Rodan, no!” she scolded.  “You have to put him down!”

The giant pteranodon shook his head defiantly.  He tried to squawk, but with the boy in his mouth, it came out as a strange, muffled cry.  Lucifer squinted as he tried to understand what Rodan was saying.

“I think... I think he said that he’s defending your honor,” the fallen angel translated.

The little girl walked up to the giant dinosaur’s foot and touched him gently.  “Thank you, Rodan, but it’s okay.  You have to let him go.”

Eyeing her unhappily, Rodan complied and placed the boy down onto the sand.  Billy emerged unhurt, but covered in very thick pteranodon drool.  Lucifer approached the boy slowly with his hands in his pockets, not wanting to get his suit dirty.  

Leaning forward to look Billy in the eye, the Devil grinned and said, “Still think they’re fake?”

The young bully could only stare at Lucifer and shake uncontrollably.  

“Now then... that apology?”

“S-sorry, Trixie.”

“Louder.”

“S-sorry, Trixie!”

Lucifer gave the boy another feral smile.  “Well done, lad.  Now... promise you’ll never bully her again.”  He gave Billy a glimpse of his red eyes for good measure.

“I’ll never do it again!  I promise!” Billy screamed before taking off in a run.  The Devil laughed as the boy slipped and slid around from all the drool covering him.

Lucifer felt hands hugging his waist from behind; it caught him by surprise, and he jumped.  Turning, he saw little Beatrice looking at him with hero worship.  A warm feeling rushed through him, making him feel a hundred feet high.  

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she said, smiling.

“You’re welcome, child.”  He smiled down at her, then looked up at all the monsters still crowded around her.  “I think your friends have something they want to say.”

Godzilla leaned down and nosed her gently like a big horse seeking attention while he gave a rumble.

“Godzilla says ‘We love you.’”

Rodan squawked, and Lucifer translated.

“You are family.”

Gigan screeched.

“We are proud of you.”

Mothra chittered.

“We will always be here for you.”

One chirped furiously.

“We will protect you always.”

Three added another round of chirping, which had Lucifer laughing.

“Three says, ‘I will eat anyone who makes fun of you.’”

All the monsters let out roars and calls after that, agreeing with Three.

Lucifer was puzzled to see the little girl’s eyes well up with tears, and yet a smile grow on her face.  It didn’t make sense to him.  “Are you sad, child?” he asked.

She shook her head furiously.  “No, I’m happy.”

“Then why do you cry?”

“Because I’m happy,” she said and hugged him hard around the waist, making him yelp in surprise.  “Thank you, Lucifer.  Thank you, thank you, thank you....”  The fallen angel awkwardly patted her on the back, not sure how to react.

He watched the little girl as she went around to each of her friends, kissing and hugging them effusively.  A warm and satisfied feeling flooded him at her joy, but he was still confused over her tears.  Odd to cry and be happy at the same time.  These humans were so strange....  And yet the little spawn had somehow made him feel like he had done her a great service, made him feel... like he still had his wings.  He felt... happy.

“Uhhhh, Trixie?” a small voice called.  Everyone turned at the sound.  Noah, his face as pale as ash, was hiding behind one of the big rocks nearby.

“Noah!”  The little girl beckoned him with a grin.  “Come meet my friends!”

With a nervous smile, the young boy approached the bevy of monsters and was welcomed into the group.

 

 

________________________________________

  


 

Lucifer leaned against the clear railing of the balcony in his flat, staring out at the city lights illuminating the night.  

The day’s excitement had left him strangely satisfied, although he still couldn’t understand why.  He had punished those bullies, which naturally made him feel good, but his reactions to Beatrice were still a mystery.  Why did it feel so good doing things for the little one?  He didn’t even _like_ children!  And yet... the little human’s gratitude had made him feel like he was... someone grand.  How nice it felt to be admired, rather than reviled.  

He had to admit, he liked doing things for her, and for her mother... although he still didn’t know how to face the detective without casting sheep’s eyes at her.  Heaving a big sigh, he pondered the question of Chloe.  He loved her, but she had no feelings for him.  How did one make a human fall in love?  She was completely impervious to his angelic charms, and she was impressed by nothing -- _nothing_ \-- he did.  Not even a huge menagerie of monsters could impress her!  Lucifer shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration.  Just thinking of being in love with the detective gave him a headache.  Imagine, him -- the Devil -- in love!  Absurd!

“Lucifer.”

He jumped when he heard his name.  Whirling around, he saw Chloe standing behind him.  For a moment he thought he had gone completely mad -- he was now imagining her in his home! -- then realized she was actually there.

“I... I didn’t hear you come in,” he said as he turned back to look at the city lights.  He couldn’t look at her -- he was afraid to.  She would see the love in his face, and then the jig would be up.  He couldn’t bear it if she laughed at these fresh, new feelings he had for her -- or worse yet, confirmed that she felt nothing for him....

Taking a place beside him, she slanted him a glance.  “I heard your Hollywood friends did a nice thing for Trixie today.”

“Bloody hell, Detective, they aren’t Hollywood friends, they’re --”

“Big monsters.  Yeah, right.  Whatever.  They still did a nice thing.  I know it was a lot of trouble to arrange.”

“Well, needs must when the Devil drives.”  He shot her a glance with a devilish smile, but when he caught her eye, that horrid warmth started to filter through his face.  Looking away quickly, he started cursing the stupid human emotions he was suffering from.  Bloody hell, he was _not_ blushing, he was _not...!_

“And _you_ did a nice thing, Lucifer.  I had no idea Trixie was being bullied again.”

“Yes, well, your little human didn’t want you to know,” he said brusquely, to cover up the warm feeling that was quickly spreading through his chest.  She thought he did a nice thing!  His heart did a little dance while his brain told his body to calm down.

“Hey,” she said softly after a long pause.

“Yes, Detective?” he asked as he continued to avoid her gaze.

“Why won’t you look at me?”

That brought his eyes to hers, before they slid away again.  “I... I....  Well, it’s just that --” he stammered.  He chanced another quick peek at her.  Her face was serious, and maybe a touch... sad?  

“Look, I understand if you don’t want to work with me anymore.  It’s fine --”

“No!” he said, sharper than he intended.  With a shock, he realized he had a lot in common with the boy, Noah, who liked Beatrice; not making eye contact with the one he liked -- no, loved -- was giving the impression that he didn’t care for her.  He’d have to start looking at her, sheep’s eyes be damned.  “It’s... it’s not that.  Bloody hell, Detective, it’s... it’s just that....”

“What, Lucifer?”  He heard the concern lacing her voice.

He couldn’t say it.  He just couldn’t tell her he loved her -- not without knowing how she felt about him... so he laughed instead.  “I just haven’t been feeling like myself, my dear,” he said.  Bloody hell, what an understatement _that_ was.  “But I’m sure I’ll be fine now,” he said, looking deep into her eyes for good measure.

“I’m glad.  I’ve missed you.”

 _She missed me!_ his enthusiastic brain screamed as his insides started to do cartwheels.  It was a struggle, but he kept his face calm.

“Thank you again, for what you did for Trixie,” she said softly as she leaned in close and brushed her lips against his stubble-lined cheek.  The action made him look sharply at her, his eyes searching hers as his insides bubbled up like champagne.  What did that kiss mean?  Did she -- did she like him too, or was it just a way to thank him?  Bloody hell, _which was it?!_

Gazing at him earnestly, she said, “You are a very nice man...” then suddenly grinned and added, “...when you’re not acting like a child.”

Her soft hand caressed his jaw before she left, leaving him staring at the spot she had been in for a long time afterwards.  Surely... surely that last touch of hers meant she felt... something?  His hand lingered on the cheek that she had kissed, and he was completely unaware of the stupid, silly grin on his face.

Suddenly feeling like singing and dancing, he decided to go down to LUX and visit the patrons there.  Maze was completely disgusted at the love songs he crooned out at his piano, but he didn’t care.  

The Devil was in love.


End file.
